Sakura
Sakura is a Hoshidan princess in Fire Emblem Fates. In Fates Birthright Much like how Elise joins Corrin right after the path split in Conquest, Sakura joins at the same time in Birthright. That's really about it. Ryoma and Takumi are missing, so she and Corrin go on an adventure to find them, and that's it. Conquest Sakura has all of three appearances in Conquest, but you can bet that the second one's memorable. The first one appears in the Thanksgiving chapter, also known as perhaps the worst written chapter in one of the worst written games of all time. Xander's page should already cover this, but basically, a Nohrian captures the four Hoshidan royals, including Sakura, which means the war will end quickly and without much more bloodshed. However, Corrin decides in fighting a fair war, so the four Hoshidans are freed, and the offending Nohrian is killed. Then, all ten siblings (it's OK, the game forgets Azura's a thing too) have an extremely awkward dinner the night before Nohr invades Hoshido to kill them all. Sakura holds a fort when you reach Hoshido in Conquest and serves as the first sibling you fight. Even though she cares about Corrin, she's not as devoted to him as Elise is and instead fights to protect her country. Corrin, being the same man who thinks he can win a war without killing anyone, fights her and somehow manages to spare her. In yet another example of Fates' comically inept writing, she's kept a prisoner of the Nohrians and forced to watch as her people are slaughtered. It's also implied that she's kept in pretty abominable conditions. But then, we hit the ending, where even thoug she and Hinoka are the last two living Hoshidans, she's completely fine and looks forward to seeing Corrin visit when they're done rebuilding thanks to the permanent peace treaty. Because that's how real world politics work. Also, we get an amazing line from Corrin when the two fight during the path split. Revelation Since the first half of Revelation is just Birthright Lite, Sakura's the first sibling to join you. She has a few fun interactions with Elise, but that's about all she does. In Heroes Like the other Fates royals, Sakura gets her own story mode map in Heroes. That's about it. Well, not quite. There is one guy who posted videos of him clearing different maps and stuff with only a team of Sakuras for a while. Then Valter happened. Also she got a Halloween variant. She's a neko now. In Warriors Sakura appears in Warriors as a bow user. People say she's a Takumi clone, but she really isn't. Even if she were, wouldn't it make sense that she'd be like her older brother, though? Also, her musou is just her bowing. It's amazing. Her Retainers Sakura's retainers are commonly agreed to be the least popular pair. While some royals, such as Xander, have one insufferable retainer, both of Sakura's are relatively unpopular for different reasons. Hana Hana is one of the few non-antagonist characters who isn't part of the Corrin circlejerk. On paper, that's amazing. In practice, however, it's terrible. She hates Corrin because when Nohr kidnapped him when Sakura was an infant, she cried. Yes, I'm dead serious. She treats Corrin like garbage for this in their supports, and it's never properly resolved. Yeah, pretty awful. Subaki Subaki's basically a male Cordelia with only the perfection gimmick. The difference is that the others see him as the insufferable hole he is, which is great. What isn't great is that not only does he have zero self-awareness and never get better, but flies hit harder than he does. Yeah. He's pretty awful. Character Sakura is a far cry from the other Hoshidans. While they're loud and boisterous, she's rather quiet and timid. She speaks with a stutter and is exceedingly polite. Basically, whereas Ryoma is the stereotypical samurai, Sakura's one of the two kinds of stereotypical imoutos (the other being below). She's not as popular as Camilla or Elise because of this (along with the fact that she isn't remotely ualized like Camilla is), to the point where even the Fates fans didn't want her in Warriors, but in terms of writing, she ends up being one of Fates' more realistically written characters up until the incest, so it's not all bad. Sakura vs. Elise Each royal has a counterpart, and Sakura is no exception. While Elise is how the Japanese view a western younger sister, Sakura's a typical imouto, which extends to their roles in the stories of the games where they're not playable. In Birthright, Elise is devoted enough to Corrin to help him invade Nohr, even though it results in her death, while in Conquest, Sakura refuses to allow even her precious Corrin to take glorious nippon. Elise is full of energy while Sakura is calm and even shaken when confronted by Elise. Of course, the two become friends in Revelation. Sakura also isn't blatant loli appeal like Elise is, So naturally, Elise ended up being the more popular of the two. Trivia *In their Revelation support, Sakura and Elise compose a music piece. It can be heard here. *Much like how only Takumi's Warriors render isn't based on his official Fates art, Sakura's isn't either. Instead, hers is based on her Fates portrait. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Lolis Category:Royals Category:People into bestiality Category:Incestuous Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters with Capes Category:Sakurai Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Mages